


Lots of Chips and lots of Dips

by Mudkipzuniverse



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lots of Chips and lots of Dips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpyroForLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/gifts).



Dipper was still recovering from the Murder Bill encounter,  **still**! "Piiiiiiiiine Treeeeeee!" "Whaaaaaaaaat?" "I have a surprise for you!" "There better not be another dead deer on the table without its heart..." Dipper walked into the room, he saw Bill grinning from ear to ear, "What did you do?" "PAAAAAARTAAAAAAAAY! Bill grabbed Dipper and started shaking him, "BILL!" Bill let him go, “Who did you invite?” “Oh y’know just some people we know” Dipper looked at him, he was WAY too cheery. “Did you invite more yous?” “Maaaaaaaaybe” Dipper facepalmed.

 

Then he heard an all too familiar voice, “Hello? Anyone?” god damn it he invited Murder Bill. “Come in! Did you bring him?” “Yeah, he isn’t happy that he has no idea what the hell is going on though!” “Good!” Dipper groaned, “Ok it was fun the first time, but now im just going to lock all of you out of our room” “But pine treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Dipper just grumbled, then he was pulled downstairs and sat on the couch, he couldn’t get up. “BILL!”

 

Then another person walked in, although, he didn’t look very human. “Bill” “Yes?” “Why are there two of you?” “Why not?” “Wait, don’t we have business?” Murder Bill chuckled, “Yes, but this is something you are going to like” Demon Dipper was lead into the living room, where normal Dipper was.

 

“BILL WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON?!” “A party!” Dipper groaned and tried getting up again, “Can I at least get up?” “Fiiiiiine” Dipper shot forward, landing face first into the floor. He got up, and was face to face with, whatever the fuck was in front of him.

 

“Bill” “Yes?” “Tell me im hallucinating” “Nope!” “Let me get this straight, instead of doing what we normally do, you made me come to a party to meet another you and another me?” “Exactly!” Demon Dipper groaned, then suddenly it clicked. “WAIT A MINUTE!” “Yes this is where is was, and yes I did fuck another you” Demon Dipper looked at him, “Why am I not surprised…”


End file.
